Third Betrayal
by Kajune
Summary: Michael's love for Anna erupted when she decided to kill the Winchesters.


**Title** : Third Betrayal

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Supernatural.

 **Genre** : Angst / Hurt / Comfort

 **Warning** : Character Death. OOCness.

 **Summary** : Michael's love for Anna erupted when she decided to kill the Winchesters.

* * *

Michael always believed Anael to be beautiful. The light of her grace always shone with such intensity it out did every other angel's, save for Lucifer's. Michael spent a good, hefty portion of his life without the glow of his brother's true form and instead got to spend every second basking in Anael's.

Not really... _every_ second.

He did not have the luxury to treat her differently from his siblings.

He was Heaven's King in the absence of God. He was the leader of the angels, and by him, paradise would be brought upon the Earth. Anael was just another angel, another creation left behind by their Father and she was a soldier. Every soldier was to abide by the rules and behave, or else receive punishment.

As King, it was Michael's duty to set an example in himself.

He spent over a million years doing that. He barely had time to indulge in anything, not even the tiny things not worth punishing that his siblings got to enjoy. He could only watch, and watch he did as Anael fell.

It was heart-breaking.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but it was worth the hard work.

To send the higher up angels on a seemingly wild goose chase was the easy part. The difficult part was getting them to do it without telling them the exact reason. Michael wanted a vessel. A handsome vessel who made him feel like himself.

The angels searched until they found a descendant of Cain who fit this description.

Dark, raven hair, smooth skin and piercing blue eyes. This young man agreed to possession since he felt he needed to do something special in his life. Michael is pretty certain what he's about to use this man for...is a special task.

Michael slips into Heaven's prison without trouble. He already ordered it to be cleared out of other angels, and also left the care of Heaven in Raphael's hands. It had taken his brother only half a day to make it out of that holy ring of fire. Good thing he didn't storm off to teach the Winchesters' guardian angel a lesson first.

Stepping into one particular cell, Michael is met with the sight of Anael once more.

No. This is no longer Anael. This is a fallen angel by the name of Anna Milton, who by Heaven's orders was to be killed so she would not give the demons a rare advantage. Now that she's back being an angel, and not one with the hairless apes, she can only be tortured into remembering her place.

Michael ordered this to stop, shortly before he ordered the search for the vessel. Since he made a dozen orders around that time, no angel will ever see the connection.

Slowly, he reaches his human hand over to Anna, startling her. She's afraid, almost every angel is during direct confrontation. Michael doesn't want her to be afraid. He wants her...to be happy. "Anna," He whispers, startling her some more. He combs her hair, her beautiful red hair, and somewhere in her eyes he can see apprehension.

She is expecting punishment to come from him.

"Are you hurt?" He asks, as affectionately as he can. Usually, he's bad at acting, bad at pretending he cares, but when it comes to Anna, it almost happens like second nature.

"I've healed." Anna says, sternly.

Michael only smiles at that and cups her cheeks. She's not shy nor is she blushing. She's wary and afraid for her life. No need to be. He tells her this with a soft peck to the forehead.

"Michael!" She shouts, her tone drenched with horror.

She pushes him off on instinct. Michael takes no offense. They stand there, gazing at each other, one trying to read the other while said other is being patient with the prisoner.

"What do you want from me?" Anna asks.

Michael takes careful steps forward, and doesn't fail to notice how Anna shifts back slightly, the stone seat hitting the back of her legs but not enough to keep her from moving, from trying to expand the distance between them. Hopeless.

"I want you," He says, gently, as he cups her left cheek again. "to trust me, Anna."

She gulps, and fixes her worried gaze on him. He tries to calm her by gently stroking circles into her hair. Anna seems to grow only more uncomfortable, which is a shame. He knows he doesn't have all the time in the world to convince her of how important he sees her.

...of how special she's always been to him.

"Anna."

He dives in for a kiss. Anna presses her fists against his chest, but she doesn't push. She probably believes she'll risk her life by doing so. Michael deepens the kiss, and is quite sad to find Anna simply opening her mouth and not responding. They part with ragged breaths, and so strongly Michael desires to kiss her again, to taste her from inside out and to never stop doing so.

Though he realizes that if he does this, _he's_ crossing the line.

Then he's reminded of why Anna would prefer him to be anywhere but here, much less on her person.

"Anna," She stiffens at the call of her name. "is it that you prefer my true vessel over me?"

Anna looks somewhat livid. Of course, those two had sex, passionate sex in the back of Dean's beloved car. A mere human being with a grand destiny was able to win Anna's heart after a day or less of knowing her. What does that make him? He may be at fault for not initiating anything while she was still her old self, but Michael's only making a move now because he's learned from his mistake.

Like an infection, the feeling of regret grew on him until he finally decided to come see Anna. Now, they are finally together, but with a giant wedge between them. He longs to break it before the other angels begin calling for him.

"When I wear him, will you accept me then?"

Anna's expression says all: **no**. Her opinion won't change. She will still hate him, fear him, and desire the Winchesters above all. Honestly, do those brothers have some magic power, that even celestial beings end up joining them against their own family? Castiel is a perfect example of that.

"No." She declares. "I will not let Dean become your sword, Michael." Ah, another angel bent on getting in the way of his destiny. "He will not submit to you. I will see to it-"

Michael grabs her by the jaw and takes a nice, close stare down at her.

"Enough. I do what I must. I am giving you the choice of a lifetime." She looks at him, puzzled slightly. "Accept me, Anna, like you would accept him. Please..."

His pleading voice catches her off guard. It has been so long since he behaved like this, shown this much emotion. Lucifer was the last person he became sad in the eyes of. Everyone else sees him in his more composed, and righteous state.

He truly wants her, to choose him.

It takes a handful of minutes before Anna replies, but when she does, there isn't a shred of hesitation in her voice.

"No."

They do not see each other again until much later, when Michael catches her fulfilling her promise of trying to prevent the Apocalypse. Once more, she looks at him with fear. By then, he couldn't care less. He's learned that everyone he loves will eventually betray him.

Everyone betrays him. He's grown tired of trying to win their hearts back.

He kills Anna with no remorse in his heart.

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
